Scraps
by Never Mind the Turtles
Summary: A collection of short, one to three sentence Magnus/Alec (mostly) fics, ranging anywhere between depression/suicide to pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I present to you: Scraps, a collection of one- two- and three—sentence fics. Mostly Malec, although I may throw other characters in sometimes just for the fun of it.**

**This will be updated (hopefully) in fifteen-fic increments, whenever I feel like it and have the time. I make no promises regarding update times or content.**

**Disclaimer: This idea is not mine originally. I got it from the author Spun, who is a much better fanfiction writer than I will probably ever be. The Mortal Instruments do not belong to me, never have, never will.**

**Warnings: Occasional references to depression, suicide and self-harm. Also character death (I think Scars and Grave are the only ones in this set that need this warning). Be prepared for punctuation and grammar abuse beyond imagination, and a few somewhat insane fics (Catapult comes to mind…). I apologize for nothing. Other than that, I think we're set. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pressured**

Alec eats when he's feeling pressured or depressed, so Magnus can't say he's surprised to come home on the anniversary of Max's death to find that his boyfriend has eaten two pizzas, three cans of green beans, a pint of chocolate ice cream and an entire pineapple.

**Dance**

For the life of him Magnus cannot understand how someone who can skip so nimbly across a rooftop with a bow in his hands can be such an absolute klutz on the dance floor.

**Battle**

Alec would battle at Brocelind's Plain a hundred times again if it meant that he would stop getting that _look_ from his father whenever Magnus is mentioned.

**Catapult**

Half-way through a long and tedious fight, Magnus—who for some reason has picked up the cat and is gesticulating wildly with him—accidently catapults Chairman Meow out of the open window. After staring, stunned, at the window for a few seconds, he tells Alec, "We're not through yet," before dashing out the door to rescue his pet.

**April Fool's Day**

Alec wakes up on the first day of April to find that all of his pants are missing and Magnus is grinning like a Cheshire cat. He pulls on a pair of Magnus's jeans (covered in glitter and with rhinestones on the pockets) and wonders how someone who is centuries old can still act like he's five.

**Shower**

"I'm willing to put up with a lot from you, Alec, but I can't wash blood and gravel out of the sheets every morning. Either you shower before you go to bed after hunting or you start sleeping on the floor, understand?"

**Avocado**

Magnus often wonders what exactly goes on inside his boyfriend's head when he says things like, "What do you suppose would happen if you froze an avocado?" When Magnus tells him it would probably be mushy and inedible when he thawed it again, Alec shakes his head and says, "I was thinking more in terms of a projectile…"

**House**

As much as Alec loves Magnus, he thinks it's a bit too early to start fantasizing about their dream home.

**Forget**

It hurts Magnus to know that however much he loves Alec now, in a few hundred years he'll be a distant memory or even forgotten. Which is why he spends as much time with his boyfriend as he possibly can, because he wants to make the most of the little time they have.

**Scars**

Alec thinks that Magnus doesn't know about the row of white and red scars marching up his right wrist, too straight and precise to be accidental.

**Absolutely Not**

"Why ever not? You would look fantastic in eyeliner!"

**Reflect**

It's so cold in the apartment that Magnus conjured a fire on the living room table and they fell asleep on the couch. The last thing that Alec sees before drifting off is the reflection of the flames dancing in those green-gold eyes.

**Shopping Trip**

Alec regrets agreeing to go shopping after two hours of standing in the hair products aisle, listening the Magnus have a debate with himself over which brand of shampoo would work best with his hair.

**Cooking**

Magnus is actually a very good chef when he tries and he knows what he's cooking; unfortunately he has a tendency to experiment, a strange aversion to recipes, and an extreme fondness for cinnamon.

**Grave**

Alec puts the bunch of white flowers down at the foot of the gravestone and wonders how it all went so wrong.

* * *

**And on that depressing note, the end of the first fifteen. If you have any prompts or ideas I'd love to hear them, and if you'd like to see any of these expanded into a proper ****fic I'd love to hear that as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey lookie me I updated something. *Savors moment* Alright. Fifteen more scraps, some of which I'm actually pretty proud of.**

**Notes: Color—I married them, LaFTA, since you so rudely interrupted their wedding. **

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, though I'm not sure who would think I owned the Mortal Instruments in the first place.**

**Warnings: Trigger warning for Train Tracks. Warnings of incredibly bad musical taste in Music and Sing. Punctuation and grammar abuse. I think that's it.**

**Linoleum **

Alec tries the mutton and declares that it tastes like fried linoleum; Magnus asks him how he knows what fried linoleum tastes like and Alec just looks at him and says, "You don't want to know."

**Train Tracks**

One year after Alec's death, Magnus locks his door, walks to the railroad, puts in his headphones with the sound turned up, sits cross-legged in the center of the tracks and waits for a train.

**Flip**

After numerous attempts and a broken tailbone, both parties come to the conclusion that Magnus simply cannot do a backflip.

**Phone Call**

Magnus calls Alec a two a.m. one night; Alec answers with a sleepy "what" and Magnus tells him, "Please stop dying on me, love. That's the third or fourth time tonight and it's really fraying my nerves."

**Black Eye**

Alec comes to Magnus's a few days before they leave for Alicante, sporting a beautiful black eye; the only explanation that he offers to Magnus's quizzical look is, "Some kid made fun of Max."

**Allergic**

It's not until after Magnus spends a considerable amount of time creating a very decorative fruit salad one night that either of them find out that Alec is violently allergic to pineapple.

**Voice**

"Out of all the people I've been with, Alec, I love you the best," Magnus murmurs, and Alec appreciates the thought but he can't help the little voice in the back of his head that hisses, "He's said that to every single one of them."

**Alice**

There are many things that Magnus finds surprising about Alec Lightwood. For instance, that the cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland is his favorite movie of all time.

**Gone**

He presses his hands as hard as he can against the gash, willing the blood to slow—_no, no, I won't let this happen, I can't, I'll save you, I will—_but even as he tries to hold the wound closed he knows it's too late, his lover is gone.

**Color**

Magnus know he should be thinking of how beautiful his soon-to-be-husband is as Alec walks down the aisle towards him, but all that comes to mind is _this is the first time I've ever seen him wear something that's not black._

**Haters**

It's rare that they can go for a walk in the park without someone telling them to go to hell. It bothers Alec—a lot—and Magnus, who came to terms with it years ago, knows he can't do anything about it but pull his boyfriend a little closer and whisper, "Don't listen to the haters, darling, they're just jealous."

**Music**

Alec finally gives up and hides in the bathroom while Magnus happily blasts his Taylor Swift.

**Opposite**

Jace comments that the relationship between the warlock and the Shadowhunter is a prime example of the saying, "opposites attract." Alec just grins because he doesn't care; he loves Magnus and nothing else matters.

**Gamer**

Magnus is somehow not at all surprised when Alec creams him unmercifully, despite the fact that it's Alec's first time ever playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

**Sing**

"I swear by the Angel, Magnus, if I wake up one more time to you singing Lady Gaga in my ear for whatever reason, I am going to walk out that door and not come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys deserve something nice after the depression parade that I've been throwing at you recently, so here's another set of (almost) entirely fluffy and death-free Scraps.**

**Pretty Boy**

"Alec, if you weren't so good looking I would have kicked you out long ago," Magnus jokes, and for a moment Alec wonders if that really is all his boyfriend sees in him; then, a few minutes later he catches the look Magnus gives him when he thinks he isn't looking and all doubts are banished from his mind.

**Boyfriend Day**

It's been eight years since Magnus declared the initiation of Boyfriend Day, and he still insists on waking Alec up with a monstrous glitter storm and flowers on the second Tuesday of every May.

**Communication**

They can never quite fathom how it is that their conversations start out mostly intelligently and unfailingly devolve into discussions about illegal tacos and whether or not peacocks can be classified as gay.

**Read**

When Magnus introduce Alec to Harry Potter, he didn't really expect him to like them, let alone disappear into the den for three days and come out bleary-eyed and shouting random spells.

**Swimming Trunks**

Of course Magnus looks fabulous in them.

**Agile**

For someone so catlike in his movement usually, Alec soon finds that Magnus is the crowned king of breaking vases and running into walls, doors and the cat when he gets up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom.

**Road Trip**

Halfway to the Grand Canyon, Alec finds that he really, really cannot stand road trips, both because of the closed quarters and because Magnus likes to sing "One Thousand Bottles of Beer on the Walls" incessantly.

**Music**

Magnus is one of those people who thinks that he lives in a musical; it used to annoy Alec, but now he finds himself joining in with the random spurts of song.

**Skipping**

You would think that someone who had been alive for so long would be able to stick with one thing for more than two weeks at a time.

**After**

They're both bruised and bloody and covered in demon slime, and the end of Magnus's coat is smoking; it's possible that his entire family and all that he's known has been obliterated, he can't feel his left arm and he's not even sure it's still there, and little fires keep popping up from the slime on his gear, and as he looks at the man across from him he can't think when he's ever been happier.

**Missing**

It had been amputated—he'd heard them talking about it when he'd surfaced from the blackness for a few seconds. He's afraid that Magnus, who has such a fondness for pretty things, won't love him now that he looks like this. But when he confides his fears in his boyfriend, Magnus laughs softly and says, "Alec, darling, the prettiest things are the ones with a bit missing."

**Secret**

Alec never did figure out what Magnus's obsession with guinea pigs was all about.

**Never**

Magnus knows what's on Alec's mind, and one night long after the black-haired boy falls asleep he whispers, "Even if the most gorgeous person in the world asked me to leave you for him, Alec, I'd never do it."

**Hobby**

Alec usually doesn't mind Magnus's odd hobbies, but he thinks that the month that Magnus fancies himself a songwriter is probably the worst month in their entire relationship.

**Father's Day**

It took Alec years to agree, but the day that he stands over the crib in their room and admires the tiny figure within, and Magnus whispers, "Happy Father's Day" into his ear, he knows that it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look more Scraps yaaaay! Because when you have a lot of homework and three books to read for school and a writing assignment due tomorrow, the absolute best thing to do is write fan fiction! (Shhh don't question my judgement). I don't think I need to warn any of these, except maybe a warning that I'm really tired so if they don't make sense, sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shrunk**

When Alec said he wouldn't mind being somehow magically ten years old again, he didn't mean it literally.

**Oops**

Magnus looks up quickly from the very delicate spell he is concocting at the sound of several thuds, two shattering crashes and several rude words from the bathroom. Seconds later Alec appears at the doorway, sparkling from head to toe and growling, "Magnus, you own entirely too much glitter."

**Visibility**

After eighteen years of feeling invisible, Alec thinks, it's kind of nice to have someone who looked at him like he was the only thing in the world.

**Skilled**

Magnus has refined many skills and talents over the years; math, however, is not one of them.

**Wrong**

Magnus _knew _he'd done the right thing, he _knew _it was the only option, he _knew _he had to take his well-being into account. So why was it, as he walked away from the light in the subway tunnel, that he felt he done something irrevocably wrong?

**Mental**

As Magnus and Dr. Valentine watch Alec through the one-way window of his little room, so lost in his little made-up world of magic and demons, Dr. Valentine asks, "Doesn't it make you sad?"

**Collection**

"Magnus, I know you like old things and I know you like collecting things. But nine hundred and eighty seven old keys is _too many keys."_

**Scarf**

He'd kept it, all these years, locked away in his trunk full of valuables, so that when he couldn't quite recall his lover's face, he could pull out the scarf and remember the exact color of Alec's eyes.

**Children**

"Alec," Magnus remarked late one night after having changed the soiled sheets for the third time that week, "children are an awful lot more work that I bargained for."

**Ice Cream**

Magnus and Alec both agree that the look on the waitress's face when the ice cream began turning rainbow colors was definitely worth getting kicked out of the parlor.

**Medicated**

It turns out that the side effects of medication are slightly different when one is part demon, as Magnus finds out the only time he tries taking Nyquil and wakes up with a few extra noses.

**Warned**

"Just remember, warlock, he's my brother and if you hurt him in any way I will personally put my stiletto through your skull. Got it?"

**True Love**

Magnus knows he's found The One when Alec stays all day at his flat because Magnus has to work, nursing Chairman Meow back to health after the idiot cat ingested an entire bottle of mint essential oil.

**History**

Alec soon finds that, having lived through many prominent events over the centuries, his boyfriend is more useful than any history textbook.

**Christmas**

"Dashing through the snow on a one-horse open sleigh—!"

"Magnus, it's _August._"

* * *

**Okay, so I don't usually beg for reviews because that's really not my style, but I am going to ask you to check out the few stories I have posted on my FictionPress account, just to tell me if they're any good. I'll post more stories periodically and I'll try to let you know when that happens just in case you're interested.**

**Account: ** u/928164/Jessaca-Rose-Lewis

**Thanks!**

**-Turtle**


End file.
